The present inventive subject matter relates generally to the art of telecommunications. Particular but not exclusive relevance is found in connection with mobile telephones, and accordingly the present specification makes specific reference thereto. It is to be appreciated however that aspects of the present inventive subject matter are also equally amenable to other like applications.
When people are at certain locations or in certain places, they may be more likely to miss a call to their mobile telephone or other like mobile user equipment (UE), as opposed to when they are when they are out and about. For example, when a person is at their home (or other frequented location), he may set his mobile telephone down and/or otherwise leave it in one place or room rather than carry it with him as he moves around the house or location; as a result, he may not hear the mobile telephone ring if he happens to be too far away from it when someone calls the mobile telephone. On the other hand, a home or other location or building may be provisioned with one or more landline or other similarly fixed line telephones (e.g., corded and/or cordless telephones) that are commonly spread throughout the home or building in such a way that a person in the home can hear at least one of the landline telephones ring no matter where in the home or building that person may be.
To solve the aforementioned problem, a conventional simultaneous ring service may be used to ring an individual's home telephone in addition to their mobile telephone when a call is directed to the mobile telephone. However, conventional simultaneous ring services may have certain limitations and/or drawbacks. For example, conventional simultaneous ring services generally do not know when a user is at a given location, such as their home. In this case, the designated fixed line or landline telephone number is generally rung each time a call is placed to the user's mobile telephone regardless of whether or not the user is actually at the given location. This can be undesirable for any number of reasons. For example, ringing the fixed line or landline telephone may disrupt individuals at the given location, even though the call is intended for the mobile telephone user who is not there. Moreover, when the mobile telephone user is away from the given location, if the call is answered on the simultaneously ringing fixed line or landline telephone by another individual at the location before it can be or is answer by the user via the mobile telephone, then the call may not reach the mobile telephone user for which the call was intended.
Accordingly, a new and/or improved method, apparatus, mobile application and/or system is disclosed which addresses the above-referenced problem(s) and/or others.